


My way, or the highway

by Wifefibers



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Highway Man, M/M, Oumami, Ship, V3 - Freeform, dangan ronpa v3 - Freeform, drv3 - Freeform, highway au!, kokichixamami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wifefibers/pseuds/Wifefibers
Summary: Rantaro Amami is a notorious highwayman, robbing carriages by the dozen and wracking up wealth and fame all in one, whilst avoiding the ever present threat of the noose.Kokichi Ouma is a spoilt prince, missing for months, only to wander into the path of Rantaro in a rather unusual way. What will Rantaro do? Will he help him?Intro chapter up!





	My way, or the highway

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this fic please be sure to check out my other v3 fic based upon the titanic! (Cold waters!)
> 
> Feedback and comments appreciated!  
> Story not yet finished, intro complete!
> 
> Unknown number of chapters yet!

Beware, beware all who travel by coach,  
The mountainside harbours criminals!  
Travel with haste and take heed of these highwaymen!

[Listed:  
Rantaro Amami- 0032-00  
Korekiyo Shinguji -0058-00  
Unamed – 00-23-00  
Unamed- 00-45-00  
Unamed- 00-37-00  
Unamed- 00-03-00  
Maki Harukawa- 00-12-00]

The sound of click clacking along the road would draw the attention of anyone who passed by, pulling their gaze towards the carriages that speed by on a mission to deliver their occupants towards their various destinations. Golden colours mix with silvers and auburn to create an array of patterns along the sides of the carriages, because nothing less than decorated and stylish would do for the rich as they travel in modern style.  
The sun beats down on their gleaming tops as they clip clop through the countryside and their worn down dirt paths, pulled by strong horses with flowing manes and thick muscles pulsing beneath their skin. It’s truly breath taking for the poor who can only look on in awe and even jealousy.  
However, one particular carriage, on a day that seems far too normal for anything bad to happen, on a day where the sun is at its highest, becomes a target, for those outcasts who wander the vast fields and pathways in hopes of crossing paths with carriages to rob. 

The horses, who are donned in fancy collars, pull the carriage along, kicking up dust in their track, as these outlaws get ready to strike, or rather /a/ outlaw. Rantaro Amami, a notorious and well known highwayman, has his sights set on this carriage, it’s the biggest one he’s seen in a couple of weeks, and he is not going to let it slip from his grasp. He already knows where the carriage is heading, and has been following it closely on horseback himself, keeping behind amongst the shrubbery and trees to avoid being seen.  
Rantaro assumes that whoever is in the carriage, is someone of great importance judging from the size and guards hitched on the back of the carriage itself.  
Rantaro waits for the carriage to slow to a stop, at any point, and as it happens luck is on his side, because whilst rounding a corner the horses are made to slow down in order to steady their footing and not allow the carriage to slip, and the highwayman uses this to his example. He acts fast, kicking his own horse gently to signal for it to start galloping, and within a couple of seconds he’s able to catch up with the carriage during this slow patch. Upon reaching the carriage, Rantaro steers his horses round to the side where the doors are, and pulls out an old fashioned gun, clicking it in place and forcing the driver to stop completely for fear of being shot.

“Stop the carriage! I said stop the carriage!”  
“Okay-Okay please don’t-“  
“Quiet!”

Rantaro orders the poor quivering guy to walk round and open the carriage doors, which he does with hesitation, hands shakily pulling the door open for Rantaro who leaps from his horse and makes his way inside.  
He makes sure to keep his gun pointed at the driver, as his eyes scan inside of the carriage. He’s trained with using various weapons, so it’s second nature and he needn’t look where he’s aiming all the time, but even if the driver made a run for it, he wouldn’t get far, Rantaro would shoot him down in seconds.  
“Now let’s see, where are your money s-“  
He stops in the middle of his sentence, blinking several times, shock setting into his core.  
On the backseat of the carriage, sat laying down, is a young boy with purple hair sticking out of a sack strung over his head. Ropes bind his wrists together, cloths stuffed into his mouth to prevent him from talking and a sack is placed over his head with barely enough room to breathe.

“What the –“  
Rantaro, forgetting momentarily that he is an outcast, moves immediately to help the boy, dropping his gun to the floor with a clatter as he fumbles with the bindings and cloths holding the boy in place. However, the moment the gun fall, the driver is off and running, leaving everything behind and Rantaro can’t even shoot him for he’s helping this boy.  
“Hey-! God damn it-!”  
He pulls and twists with all his might, managing to get enough of the tight rope knots undone so that the sack can be removed from the boys head, along with the ropes around his wrists. Bruises litter his pale skin and there’s a large gash along his forehead.  
Rantaro curses his kind nature for getting involved, but he cannot ignore this, he may be a criminal, but he is not cold hearted. He only kills if absolutely necessary (if he would be given away by drivers or servants for example.) He only has a mask to hide half of his face, but it doesn’t help him much so he has to be aware, but this boy…  
He…looks familiar.

“What’s going on?”  
Rantaro can’t recall where he may have seen this boy before, but he tries to converse with him, unsure what his next port of call should be. He can’t take him to get treated, he’s a criminal he would be arrested! But he can’t leave him here either!  
He has to get out of here.  
“Hey- I said what’s going on-“  
“I heard you don’t shout at me dumb peasant.”  
“Peasant? Do you want me to shoot you?”

Rantaro is usually very calm and in control, however this kid has already insulted him after he saved him from a potentially dangerous situation.

“Shut up! I need to go home.”  
“Don’t tell me to shut up, what are you talking about? You’re bleeding and have just been tied up.”  
“I’m Kokichi Ouma, you should know my name. Get on with it, the palace is that way.”  
“Palace?! Wait, no way, you’re the missing prince?! Well you’re a rude one at that, and why should I help you?”  
“I’ll reward you, beyond anything you’ve ever known.”  
“Keep talking.”


End file.
